This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It is known to put user data into a digital television (TV) data stream. It is also known that closed captioning data may be obtained from user data. An improved method of processing closed captioning data in the form of user data is desirable.